Finding Family
by unicorn682006
Summary: AJ finds a family member that he had believed to be dead.Harm & Mac, AJ & Marcela
1. Chapter 1

**Title: ****Finding ****Family **

**Rating: PG**

**Pairings: Harm & Mac, Amanda &?, AJ & Marcela**

**Classification: AU, general**

**Summary: AJ finds a member of his family that was believed to**** be lost to him forever.**

**Warnings: None really, but there is a part in the story where children are left in the car, but nothing happens to them.**

**Disclaimer: Do not own them! Boo Hoo!!! ****But Amanda is my own creation! **

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

**2029 HRS**

**Saturday**

**July 20, 2002**

**Backyard of**

**Chegwidden Residence**

**Wedding Reception of AJ **

**& Marcela**

Everyone was having a wonderful time dancing, talking, eating, or watching the happy couple as they danced on the makeshift dance floor. It was a lovely, semi-formal wedding, which was officiated by Reverend Turner and gathered around by close family and friends they considered family. The group of family consisted of Harm, on a three day leave from the Patrick Henry. Bud and Harriet, Harriet's parents were in town so they kept little AJ and Jimmy for them telling them to stay out all night. Her parents booked a room at the Willard as an anniversary gift. Amanda was also present with her fiancé and her mother Adel. Sturgis and Varese, his wife, were there as well as Tiner and his date.

They had married under an arch that was adorned with lilies. The guest were sitting on white wooden folding chairs that were placed in a semi-circle on a wooden floor that they had constructed. They would remove the chairs to use as a dance floor for later on. Above their heads were several strands of white lights, as well as around the yard, that gave it a soft romantic setting.

Marcela wore a dress that Francesca designed. It was a simple pale yellow tee length dress of silk and lace with a high neck and short sleeves that complimented AJ's tux as well as Tim Fawlk's, who was AJ's best-man. Francesca, the maid-of-honor, was dressed in a darker yellow dress that was slightly the same design as her moms but had a sweetheart neck design.

Amanda was preoccupied with her upcoming trial to really enjoy herself. "Sweetheart," her fiancé asked, "How are you doing?"

"I'm okay…"

He indicated with a glance that he didn't buy it.

"Fine! So I'm worried about the trial coming up next week. Can you blame me?"

The Captain gathered Amanda in his arms to ease her worrying. "I know," leaning back to look into her eyes, "But your uncle and Commander Roberts will clear your name." He fervently believed that they could.

Hearing a commotion at the back door of the house and then women screaming they turned to see the SECNAV and three other men with guns. Sheffield ordered everyone to take a seat as he forced AJ to the front grabbing a chair turning it to face the frightened women and angry men. He then tied AJ to it ordering the others to tie the rest.

"What the hell's going on, Sheffield!" Bellowed AJ.

They had been looking for Sheffield for the last two weeks. He had eluded capture when he was charged with murder, attempted murder, black-mail and a whole boat load of other charges. Everyone at JAG was in a state of shock about this unexpected development. They thought very highly of Sheffield and never would have believed him capable of doing anything like this especially with everything he had done to help the people at JAG and Amanda's case. He had been trying to talk the Colonel into dropping the charges, or so they thought. They really believed that the Colonel wanted to see Amanda prosecuted.

Scanning the woods for any activity and making sure the men had the rest tied to the chairs, Sheffield walked to face AJ, he began, ignoring AJ's question. "Now that we are all settled, and waiting for my special guest to appear, I'll enlighten you to a few facts that you seem to be missing."

Walking back and fourth between AJ and the others. Sheffield gloated as he filled them in. "You see, AJ, I have been slowly but persistently pursuing my revenge against you for sometime now for the death of Mike." He whipped around to point the gun in AJ's face. Marcela screamed when she saw this begging him to stop. Sheffield just laughed, telling AJ, "If it wasn't for those people unexpectedly showing up at the park all those years ago, you and your brats would be dead." Swinging back to face the others but not really seeing them, he continued, "Then the hit man I hired had to have a heart for kids and removed them from the vehicle before shoving the car in the lake." They all could tell Sheffield was insane by the crazed look in his eyes.

Straining against his bindings, AJ yelled out, "You son of bitch!" When Sheffield turned back to face him, AJ commented, "It's true then. Sera is alive."

"Why yes, AJ, she's very much alive and knows exactly who she really is. She has been quite helpful getting my revenge on you as well." Resuming his pacing, he sighed dramatically, "Of course, I had to persuade her to do so, but she came around." He boasted.

Eying his watch Sheffield opened his cell phone hitting the send button. Getting an answer, he informed the person, "You have only one minute to appear, or I'll start shooting them one at a time, starting with dear sweet, Harriet." he snarled, then slamming the phone shut.

Meanwhile, surrounding the house was a swat team who was concealed in the woods. They had been called in by Webb. He had been following Sheffield all day, losing him several times. Then he realized where Sheffield was heading to. "Are you sure you want to do it this way?" Clay asked, then glancing down at his watch, he stated, "The snipers will be here in less than two minutes."

Shaking her head, she declared, "And in less than two minutes, Harriet will be dead."

"I know, just be careful, I don't need another broken nose."

Looking sadly at him, she whispered, while she finished loading her weapon, "Don't worry Clay, the Admiral will conceivably be all too happy not to have to admit who I really am." Sticking the weapon in the back of her jeans she turned and headed around the back of the house.

While Harm was listening to what Sheffield was ranting about he had been struggling to untie the ropes from his hands always keeping his eyes on the gunmen. It was a difficult process on account that his hands were tied to the sides of the chair. After several agonizing minutes, which felt like hours to Harm, they came lose but he stayed there biding his time.

The Captain also had managed to get lose. Being a Marine he was prepared. He had his Swiss Army knife on him. When the gunmen were not looking he slipped it to Sturgis. Sturgis then handed it off to Bud. It took awhile but eventually all the men had managed to get loose from their ropes.

Locking eyes with Harm the Captain signaled with a tilt of his head on who had managed to get loose. He then gave a hand signal asking whether or not they should jump the men now or wait. Harm signaled back for them to wait.

Sheffield had been looking into the woods when he heard people gasp. He turned around to see what they were staring at.

**To Be Continued????**

I'll continue this if I get enough feedback stating if I should!!!!


	2. Chapter 2

Sheffield had been looking into the woods when he heard people gasp. He turned around to see what they were staring at. Smiling, he said, "Right on time Colonel MacKenzie."

Glaring daggers at Sheffield, Mac approached him from the side of the house, while keeping her arms close to her body. Gritting through her teeth, she replied, "I told you I'd come. Now let the others go."

Thinking he had the upper hand, Sheffield smugly stated, "I don't think so Colonel. You see there is one slight problem with that. If I let them go there will be witnesses. I can't have that. Now can I?" Still drawing closer to him Sheffield saw in her eyes a look of steely determination that wasn't there the last time he saw her. He nervously glanced around while wiping the perspiration from his forehead but didn't see anyone advancing towards him.

Mac's eyes lit up when she saw him sweating. She changed her pace moving slower so as not to alert Sheffield, or the gunmen, to what she was up to, all the while explaining what she had been doing. "I've been helping someone to get information on you. Evidence to bring you to justice. I never had anything concrete on what you did to the Admiral and his wife and children…" Mac paused when she saw the triumphant gleam in his eyes, "Until today that is. You see, right from the very beginning, every conversation that you and I have had has been monitored. Just like today." Gesturing with her left hand, Mac informed him, "There are cameras hidden everywhere. Everything you spoke of here is being taped." Pouting like a little girl, she complained, "I'm just upset that I can't charge you for murder."

Seeing him smirking, Mac said, "Oh no, it's not because we don't have any evidence, or witnesses. It's because my uncle and my…" she paused here not sure what to call Deanna MacKenzie anymore. Oh they talked and Mac said she forgave her but didn't want anything to do with Deanna. As for her uncle, she never blamed him. He had wanted Deanna to tell Mac the truth from the very beginning. He had gone back to Leavenworth to serve out his time. "…mother never died. They had help faking their deaths. I, of course, was unaware of this. It was revealed to me when I…" Again she paused trying to think of what to say. Technically Mac was AWOL, but she hoped they would drop the offense. "…disappeared. I was very happy but also angry because I realized that you wouldn't be charged with murder." When Mac was about two feet from him, she said, while inconspicuously slipping her right hand behind her back grasping the gun. "There were so many times I wanted to tell the Admiral what you were up to, but I knew you'd try and kill someone else close to me."

"Like your dear old daddy, Chegwidden, don't you?!" Sheffield was in a rage by now. He could not believe his plans were falling apart. After all these years trying to make Chegwidden suffer for getting his brother killed.

Seeing the many shocked faces in her peripheral vision and then looking into the Admirals eyes over Sheffield shoulder, Mac informed Sheffield while pulling her gun on him, "You lost. It's over and I'm going to be sure that you rot in prison for the rest of your miserable life."

At the same time that Mac had pulled her gun Harm signaled the Captain to grab the gunmen. He jumped up knocking the closest one out with one punch while Sturgis and the Captain took out the other two. The rest of the guys helped the women out of their bindings. Tim ran over to help untie AJ from his only to find him already standing. Being the SeAL that he is AJ had managed to get them undone but it had taken him far too long to be of any help to Mac.

At the same time that was happening Sheffield had aimed his gun at Mac, telling AJ, "Say goodbye to your daughter Chegwidden!" then pulled the trigger. He wasn't going to leave not without hurting AJ one last time.

Mac fired her weapon the same time as Sheffield. Hitting him in the arm that was holding the gun. As a result Sheffield dropped his weapon. Sheffield's shot hit Mac in the chest. Being so close to him the impact from the bullet catapulted her back-wards slamming her into the ground bouncing her head off the wooden floor. Clay had come sneaking out from his hiding place firing his weapon at Sheffield hit him in between the eyes.

Harm was holding his breath as he watched the whole scene play out. It seemed to go in slow-motion for him. When everything started back up to the normal speed he ran over to Mac. Kneeling down next to her harm checked the place she was shot at and sighed in relief when he discovered the bullet-proof vest. Shaking her gentle by the shoulders to wake her up, Harm called to her, "Mac! Come on, Ninja-girl, you need to open your beautiful eyes for me." Not getting a response he checked her head to find a lump on the back of it.

As he was pleading for Mac to open her eyes AJ came over telling Harm, "The paramedics are here." He had seen them heading this way as he came to see how Mac was. "Harm, Mac will be just fine." At least he prayed she would be.

Harm's perplexed eyes flew to AJ's, "How did they get here so quickly?"

"That would be on account of me. I had them here before any of this started." Webb replied, as he crouched down behind Harm and away from AJ. He noticed the gleam in his eyes and it meant nothing but pain for Clay.

As the paramedics came over pushing the men out of their way, Webb told them, "Look, let's follow them to Bethesda. My mother will meet us there and she'll recount the whole story to you."

Inhaling deeply, AJ stood in front of him, and then exhaled slowly, as he said, "Fine, Webb, just answer three questions for me. One, is Mac really Sera, two, is your mother, Mrs. Peel and third, who the Hell is Mr. Steed?"

Tim Fawkes came over, "Well, your right about Porter being Mrs. Peel, AJ. As for who Mr. Steed is, well, that would be me." Then he with a solemn expression, Tim acknowledged what AJ already suspected, "And as for whether, or not, Sarah's your daughter. It's true." Pulling some papers out of his coat pocket handing them over, Tim explained, "Porter received the DNA proof months ago. She was able to get yours and Marcela's DNA, as well as Francesca's. Don't ask me how she did it? I don't know."

Everyone else had all gathered around as the paramedics placed Mac on the gurney. They happened to over hear the last part of the conversation and were shocked. Tiner was the only one to ask, "Is the Colonel really your daughter, Sir?"

AJ placed his arms around Marcela and Francesca pulling them into an embrace while watching the paramedics load Mac and the gurney inside the ambulance, "Yes, Tiner, it would seem so."

**2130 HRS**

**Saturday**

**July 20, 2002**

**Bethesda Naval Hospital**

**Waiting room**

AJ, Marcella, Francesca, Adel, Harm, Amanda, the Captain, Tim, Mrs. Webb, Clay, Bud, Harriet and Tiner, after he dropped his date off at her home, sat in the lobby waiting for any news on Mac. They all were feeling a little confused.

AJ was gazing out the huge window facing the parking lot thinking over everything that had just happened. _'__I__ still__ can__ not believe Mac __i__s really Sera. __After all these years believing that she was dead. Would Sarah want anything to do with __me__, any of __us__ after how __we__ treated her?'_

He turned to face the group, "Okay, Mrs. Webb, would you like to tell us what's been going on from your perspective and Harm and I will fill in what we know."

As she began speaking, AJ's mind wondered back to seven months ago when it all began...

**TBC**


	3. Chapter 3

**Flashback**

**1030 HRS**

**Monday**

**December 3, 2001**

**JAG Headquarters**

She was late, very late, all because of the SECNAV, the new SECNAV, Mr. Sheffield that is. He had called her at home very early this morning requesting a meeting._ 'Yeah, meeting! What a laugh I can't believe he thinks I'm just going to roll over and do as he says! Well, he can think again! Black-mail me! HAH Of all the nerve! Well he can shove it up his six!'_

Rushing to her office, Mac grabbed her files, hoping against hope that the staff meeting had only just started. Opening the door she could tell they had been at it for awhile._ 'Damn it!'_

"Nice of you to join us, Colonel," The Admiral commented sarcastically. "Another dead car battery?"

Mac stuttered her reply, "No… Sir…" Trying to think of a good reason for why she was late, Mac could only come up with, "Alarm clock didn't go off." She then headed to her regular seat across from Harm only to realize that someone else was there. A red headed green eyed someone. Glancing at Harm for an answer, he just grinned, thinking how nice it was that it wasn't him who was going to get chewed out for being late for a change. She took the last seat at the end and thought over what the SECNAV wanted her to do. Trying to figure out what he was up to.

Scowling at Mac, the Admiral said, "Well, shall we continue." The Admiral passed out the rest of the files as he gave a brief summary of each one. When he was through, he stated, "For those of you who are unaware," directing his comment to-wards Mac, "We have a new officer at JAG. This is Lieutenant Commander Amanda Smith from NCIS." She is under the NCIS Deputy Director's command and will be here on a trial bases to help on investigations out in the field. The SECNAV and Deputy Director feel this will help with the back log of cases and I agree. If this joint operation works out look to see two, or three, more from NCIS to come aboard."

Leaning back in his chair he grinned, saying, "The Commander is also my niece, but that will not stop me from reprimanding her if the need arises." AJ smirked at Amanda as he said this while Mac visible paled. Harm noticed her reaction and tried to make eye contact, but Mac avoided him. He wondered if she was recalling when the Admiral had ripped into her after her article 32 hearing.

"Aye, aye, Sir!" Amanda replied, trying to stop from smiling but failed miserably. She was so thrilled to be working for her uncle and to see Harm again. They had both been stationed on the Patrick Henry before his mishap. Unfortunately, she had been given new orders and left the day before. She was able to visit Harm while he recovered at his grandmother's farm spending some time there with him. They had stayed in touch by e-mail and letters and the occasional phone call. Amanda always looked up to him as a big brother and he always treated her as his sister, so when ever they communicated they would address each other as Bro or Sis.

As the Admiral got up from his chair, he ordered, "Dismiss! Colonel, I want to see you in my office, in fifteen minutes." Then left the room.

_'Great, that's just great! I only have ten minutes before the SECNAV's deadline is up!'_ Mac stormed into her office shutting her door as well as closing the blinds. She then walked over to the window to contemplate what to do next._ 'What was it he wanted? What was his goal and why me? Why show me that file only to tell me the truth about all of it? Is this some kind of test? Would he do what he threatened? No, he would never do that. Would he?'_ Shaking her head, Mac thought,_ 'No, I can't do what he wants no matter what! It's illegal and now that I know who the 'she' is I can't do it, no matter what happens. I wonder why he would want to hurt her and, by extension, the Admiral anyway? Is he after her, or was it the Admiral he was after?'_ Mac stopped that thought to go over her meeting with Sheffield.

**Flashback:**

**0900 HRS**

**SECNAV's Office**

_After taking a seat in front of the SECNAV at his command, Mac waited and wondered what he would want and not go through the Admiral first._

_"I'm sure you are wondering why I called this meeting with you," he replied, with a smile that made her stomach twist into knots. "I have a case that is coming up that I want you to handle. It's a embezzlement and treason case, the defendant," at that he sneered, "Had been selling secrets to North Korea while working at the Pentagon when she was stationed there six months ago. We only came up with all the evidence to prosecute just this past week." He handed her the file to read._

_Mac glanced at the name and read through it only to realize that the suspect couldn't have done it. Her eyes flew up to him, saying, "The dates don't match! The days the Commander supposedly took the files to sell she was in Iraq. How can you say she's the one that committed the crime?"_

_Giving Mac that smile again, Sheffield stood up coming around to sit in the chair next to her, saying, "Well, see, that's where I come in and erase any record of her being in Iraq and anyone who would know that she was there."_

_Mac didn't like the look in his eyes. Getting up while grasping the file, she informed him, "Well, you can forget about me helping you with this. I want no part of it and you can bet I'll inform the Admiral of this."_

_Standing up he grabbed the file out of her hands before she realized what happened, cutting her palm in the process. Sheffield handed her a tissue, as he replied, "Go ahead and try, Colonel, but who do you think he will believe?" He smirked, "You, a Lieutenant Colonel with an Admirals Mast against her from an article 32 hearing as well as being a drunk who killed her husband?" She paled at that, "Or me, the Secretary of the Navy, a well respected man in Washington?"_

_Going back to his chair, he continued, "I can order you to do this, but you probably would refuse even if I threatened you with disobeying a direct order. So I'll give you one hour to think about it. If you still refuse," He looked down shaking his head sadly. Then looked up into her eyes with a sympathetic expression that Mac knew was fake, he said, "It would be a shame if something happened to your uncle while he's doing his time in Leavenworth."_

_Mac looked into his evil eyes as the fear ate at her heart. 'Would he really do something to Uncle Matt Does he even have the power to carry out that threat?'_

_"You're dismissed, Colonel. And remember, one hour from now. I know how well your internal clock works, so I'll be expecting that phone call at exactly," at that he glanced at his watch then back up, "1045 hours, if not, look for a call from Leavenworth concerning your uncle. Oh, and forget about stopping to talk to Clayton Webb, or anyone else for that matter." At that Mac wondered how he knew her so well to predict that she would go straight to Webb for help, not to mention how he knew that she could tell the time with out glancing at a timepiece. "I have people watching him." He tapped his watch after seeing that she was still standing there. "Wasting time Colonel."_

**End of Flashback:**


	4. Chapter 4

Massaging her forehead trying to ease the pounding in there, she tried to think of whom to go to but was interrupted by a knock on her office door. "Enter!"

Tiner poked his head in saying, "The Admiral wants to see you ASAP, Ma'ma."

"I'm coming, Tiner." After he closed her door, she softly sore, "Damn, I'm two minutes late!"

**Admiral Chegwidden's Office**

After being admitted into the office Mac came to attention and had been standing there for the last three minutes while he looked over some papers. She checked her internal clock only to realize that the deadline was up by five minutes.

AJ looked up fuming. He could not believe that his Chief of Staff would be late and to have a lame excuse. Oh, he knew she was lying through her teeth. The question was why. The last time she pulled this stunt was because of Ragle and that ended in disaster.

Leaning back, he asked, "So, Colonel, care to tell me the truth as to why you were late and why you lied about it?"

_'Shit!_ _I should have known he'd be able to tell that I was lying! That's why I didn't look at Harm!'_ Still standing at attention Mac tried to think of something, anything that could work. _'But what? I know I can trust the Admiral, but would he believe me? Is Sheffield serious about this, or is this a test of my loyalties? God, what am I going to do? Think Marine!' _Mac could feel the sweet beading off her forehead as the Admiral stared at her. _'He's my CO. I have to tell him. He has a right to know what Sheffield is up to.' _As she opened her mouth to reply, Tiner buzzed in, saying there was an important phone call for the Colonel.

"Can't this wait til we're done, Tiner?"

"No, Sir, they say it's an emergency."

"Who are they?"

"Leavenworth, Sir!"

"Put it through here, Tiner."

Mac took the phone from AJ's hand with trembling fingers. "Colonel MacKenzie speaking." As she listened AJ observed her face as it grew even paler than when she had first walked into the briefing room. "Yes, I understand… Thank you… I will… No, I'm not sure when… Okay… Thank you again… Goodbye." After hanging up the phone she just stood there in a state of shock. _'How did he get to my uncle so fast?'_ She wondered.

Having tried to get her attention for the last several seconds, AJ stood up and grabbed Mac by her arms. "Mac, are you okay? Was that about your uncle?"

With tears glistening in her eyes Mac could only nod her head in reply. Stepping back from AJ she asked to be excused, but the Admiral made her sit down as he reached for a glass of water. "Mac, I need to know what that was about. Is there anything I can do to help? Is your uncle alright?"

Giving the glass back and standing up while staring at the floor so he wouldn't see the tears in her eyes. Mac shooked her head, replying, "No, there is nothing to do. He… They said…" Her voice broke and she struggled with her emotions. Finally having them under control, she looked up saying, "They said he had a heart attack. That they are sending him to the local hospital. I'll be notified when they have more news. If it's okay with you, Sir, I'd like to get back to work."

"Under the circumstances I think you should take a few days off and be with your uncle. He needs you with him."

"But, Sir, the work…"

"Will get done. Don't worry about that. You go, and be with him, we can handle a few days, or so. If not, I will pull some people in to help. I'll have Tiner make the travel and hotel arrangements. You go home and pack. When Tiner has everything set up he'll call to inform you. Give your files to Lieutenant Sims. I'll have her bring them to me and pass them out." Putting his hand on her arm to stop her, he gruffly said, "If you need anyone of us, you call. I want to hear from you as soon as you know anything about him. Is that understood?"

Giving the barest hint of a smile, Mac answered, "Yes, Sir, as soon as I know. Thank you." Then turned to go to her office.

Once there Mac shut her door locking it. Sitting in her chair she cried for few minutes until her phone rang. She had to clear her throat before she could answer, "Colonel MacKenzie speaking."

"Well, Colonel, I see that you are passed the deadline. I'm sure that you have been notified about the health of your uncle. What a shame that he is so ill. But enough unpleasantness. Have you come to a decision yet?" When Mac made no comment, he continued, "No? Well, no matter. I'll be generous and give you til tonight, let's say, eight sharp. If you don't call then, I'm afraid your poor dear mother will have an unfortunate accident." At the sharp intake of breath he heard over the line, he laughed, an evil horrible laugh, which made her want to run. "Oh yes, my dear, I know exactly where she is. I believe she lives in a small town in Tennessee. Well, Colonel, I have to go, you know how busy I am. Goodbye."

Mac sat there with the phone to hear ear in shock. What was she going to do? _'Who can I go to? Harm! Yes, he will help! I know he will!'_

She practically sprinted to his office only to run straight into him knocking the files out of his hands. "Gees, Mac, where's the fire?"

Frowning up at him, she asked, "Do you have a minute?"

"Yeah, for you I do." Once the files were picked up, he motioned her in, "Have a seat."

After they sat in front of his desk, Harm asked, "So, what's up? Does this have to do with why you were late this morning?"

Mac was getting cold feet now that she was in here with him. What if Sheffield found out that she told him? Would he come after Harm next? "I'm going to see my uncle for awhile."

Wondering what Mac was really going to say as he could tell she was holding something back but didn't want to push her, he asked instead, "Is he okay?"

"I'm not sure. They're sending him to the local hospital. He had a heart attack from what they said. I'm leaving soon to go home and pack. Tiner is setting up my travel plans. I…" Tearing up, she realized she couldn't say anything for fear of something happening to Harm, or the others. She would just have to find a way to stop Sheffield or slow the process as much as she could. Maybe she would stumble over a witness or some outside help from somewhere.

"Do you want me to come? I'm sure I can get the Admiral to approve my leave." He wanted to be there for Mac. To take away the pain that he saw in her eyes. To tell her how much he loved her, but was afraid of losing her friendship if they didn't work out.

"No, but thank you, the Admiral needs you here more than I need you." Putting up her hand to stall him, she said, "I will call you if I need you."

Seeing the cut on her hand, he asked, "How do you manage to get a paper cut on the palm of your hand?"

Inspecting the small cut, Mac replied sarcastically, "By having someone rip a file out of your hand."

A few seconds passed as they stared into each others eyes. Taking her hand in both of his, Harm told her, "You call as soon as you know anything. No matter what time it is." Pulling her up for a hug, he said, "You're my best friend, Mac, I don't ever want to loose you." Leaning back, he commented, trying to lighten things up, "I don't want to have to break in a new partner?"

Mac forced a smile, thinking, _'Friends? Is that all we are? I guess that's all we'll ever be. It probably is for the best. I'm not the type of woman you'd want to bring home to the parents add to the fact that every man that gets involved with me is dead or wish they were.'_ She pulled him back in for one last hug, _'Oh, Harm, I'll never stop loving you! I'll always will!'_ "Thanks, Flyboy, I will call as soon as I know something. Bye."

Harm watched her go knowing full well that she was hiding something. _'Well, Mac, you can keep running, but I'm going to find out what it is you're hiding from me!'_


	5. Chapter 5

**17****01 local time**

**Monday**

**December 3, 2001**

**Leavenworth, Washington**

**Ho****s****pital**

Mac had been sitting in the family waiting room for hours hoping to hear some good news. She was so round up and jittery from all the coffee she had been drinking. Mac knew that wasn't helping, but she needed to stay alert and focused. She never realized until her cell phone rang that her sense of time was messed up. "Hello, Colonel MacKenzie?" Mac wondered who would be calling her. That was until she heard what the person had to say. Her mother had died from a freak accident on the highway. A tire from an oncoming truck carrying them to a local dump had bounced out and flew through her windshield.

A few minutes after hanging up she received another call, but before she answered she looked at who was calling. _'Sheffield! Damn you! If it's the last thing I ever do on Earth, I'm going to get you for this!' _Not even speaking on the phone Mac listened to what he had to say. Mac then told him that she would do what ever he wanted then hanged up on him. That's when the doctor came out. Mac knew from the expression on his face that it wasn't good news.

"I'm sorry, Ms. MacKenzie, we did everything possible, but I'm afraid he didn't make it. You can go see him as soon as the nurse cleans him up a bit."

Mac sat there once he had left wondering why her. Why the fates were being so cruel and heartless. Was this her punishment for all the things she did wrong in her past?

Getting up after realizing there was a nurse in front of her she went to see her uncle. Sitting in the chair that they had placed next to the bed Mac placed her hand over the blanket where his shoulder was. They had covered him up to his neck. _'Oh, uncle Matt, what am I going to do without you? I'm all alone now. I'm sure you know mom is gone too.' _Trying to hold back a sob Mac now knew she really was all by herself in the world. _'Goodbye, uncle Matt, I love you.'_

Mac went to the nurses' station to make the arrangements to have his body taken to an Arizona funeral home. Her uncle had already set his arrangements up for when he passed on so all Mac had to do was have them send him down. He wanted to be cremated and his ashes thrown out over Red Rock Mesa.

**Later that night**

**Local ****Hotel **

Mac had stopped at the airport for a flight back to DC then called the officer that informed her of her mother to see about funeral arrangements but was told that it was already taken care of. That her lawyer had come for the body and there would be no funeral.

So, she sat there in a trance trying to deal with everything when… "Oh, God, Chloe! If he knows as much about me as he seems then he knows about her too!" '_I know who I can call! But I can't use my cell. Sheffield might have it bugged, or can have it traced.'_

Coming up with a plan she checked out of the hotel hailing a taxi to drive her to the airport where she handed in her ticket. But instead of getting on the flight, Mac went to an ATM to get plenty of cash and hailed another taxi. She had the driver take her into the next county where she took the Greyhound headed for home. The bus made several stops on the way where Mac placed a call from a pay-phone to the only person she could think of for help. She wasn't sure they could or would help but was very surprised with their agreeing so quickly. Telling Mac where to meet them giving an address and time. Once back on another bus, having to change the destination, Mac first thought about calling both the Admiral and Harm, but thought better of it. If Sheffield could trace where her phone calls came from then it would be better to wait until she reached her destination. With that final thought Mac laid her head back to try and get some sleep.

**Same time**

**McMurphy's**

The JAG crew planned on meeting there after work. Harm having gotten there first was sitting in a large booth sipping at his beer. He was so engrossed in his thoughts of how Mac was that he was startled by Amanda taking a seat next to Harm making him splash some of his drink on the table. "Oh, sorry, Bro, I thought you would have seen me."

"That's okay. My mind was on other things."

Giving him a knowing smirk, she asked, "Things, or person, someone in particular, maybe?"

Gazing into his beer forlornly, he sighed, "Yeah, someone. I'm worried about Mac. She's hiding something but I don't know what. She hasn't called yet about her uncle."

Taking a seat across from them, AJ asked, "You too? I thought it was just me. That excuse she gave this morning, 'My alarm didn't go off!' Bull! Mac has the most accurate clock I know! I set my watch to her!" Shaking his head, "No, she lied to me like the last time. This time I'm not backing down. I will find out what's going on."

"Maybe she knew her uncle was sick and knew this could happen. You know how Mac gets when it's something personal, she keeps people out."

"No, Harm, if you had seen when she was on the phone…" He stopped to think, "You know, come to think about it, Mac wasn't surprised that she was receiving a call from Leavenworth. Maybe you're right Commander." Looking at Harm, he told him, "But I'm still going to lay into her for lying to me." then giving them a sheepish grin, said, "After all this is over with her uncle."

"Are you still going to visit Francesca and Aunt Marcela this Christmas, uncle AJ?" Amanda thought it best to change the subject. She knew how Harm felt about Mac. It was her uncle she was more concerned with at the moment. He seemed to be almost acting like he loved her and that wasn't good at all.

Happy with the change of subject, AJ replied, "I was, but I'll have to see how things turn out with Mac. If her uncle dies then she'll need time off. Of course, it's only the third so, it's still early enough."

They talked among themselves until the rest of the gang came then started playing pool, or talked, or in Bud and Harriet's case, danced. The whole time Harm kept thinking about Mac. Trying to figure out why she would lie. Wondering what was bothering her. He hoped she'd come to him, but after the remark he made to Sturgis about Mac, and having her hear it, he didn't believe she'd come to him anytime soon, or ever again.


	6. Chapter 6

**JAG Headquarters**

**0900 HRS**

**December 24, 2001**

**Monday**

Sheffield had sent the 'file' to Mac's office with a note that instructed her to arrest the commander ASAP. That Mac was going to be prosecuting and he had made it sound to everyone at the Pentagon and anyone else who would listen, that it was the Colonel who had been investigating the Commander. Mac just knew he'd do this today of all days since she was in charge of JAG while the Admiral was in Italy and Harm was in California with his parents, though he'd be back late this afternoon.

Mac was dreading having to inform the Admiral of this latest disaster. When she first came back two weeks ago, having taken a few days off, he laid into her about lying to him and had ask her point blank what she was hiding. Looking right in his eyes she lied to him again, but this time with help from her 'friends', she was convincing.

So far, she hadn't seen Harm at all. When she came back he was sent to the Patrick Henry on an investigation with Amanda and while he was there he flew for his quals. Then when they came back he was sent to San Diego and was given a few days to visit his parents.

Amanda came back beaming. Mac figured that Harm and her were getting closer and tried to be happy for them, but it still hurt. What Mac didn't know was that Amanda had seen the man she'd been involved with for the past year. He had gone to Iraq a few months after they started seeing each other, but had kept in contact by e-mail, or web-cam, when the opportunity arose.

After calling the MP's to the Admiral's office, Mac stood in front of the window preparing herself for what was coming, but knowing that all hell was going to break loose. She began thinking over here visit to her 'friends'. _'This is going to be the hardest thing I have ever done in my whole life, even harder than drying out!' __Mac had told her 'friends', when she finally reached her destination, what was going on. It turned out that they needed help too with getting evidence against Sheffield and bringing Edward Nelson back as the SECNAV. They informed her how Sheffield threatened Nelson's family forcing him to step down. They had also told her that they had replaced her insignias with new ones two weeks ago. That they had tiny cameras and listening devises in them. That they had the entire episode between her and Sheffield on film as well as having her office and cell phone bugged. They said they had needed some more time because they were trying to convince others to testify against Sheffield when they brought him to trial. _

_Mac wasn't sure about how long she could handle this, but would do anything for some help and to bring Sheffield down. They had planned out step by step on what they would need to do, or say in Mac's case. Mac was prepared for just about every imaginable scenario you could think of. Then Mac's 'friends' had her practice over and over and over again until Mac herself believed what she was saying. _

_Then on top of everything else Mac received the letters from her 'uncle' and her 'mom' last week. She was in a state of shock. Could it be true? Could the Admiral and Marcela be her parents? Was Diane her twin? The Admiral never mentioned having other children before but if what her 'mom' had said in the letter was true then she'd understand why. He would have blamed himself for their 'deaths'. It would explain why she had the impression that Sheffield knew her. He had arranged the 'accident' having met Mac's 'mom' and Diane's 'mom' who were also at the park at the time of the accident. He arranged the adoption papers for the women to claim the three year old baby girls as their own. Her 'mom' had said that she lied to her 'dad'. Telling Joe MacKenzie that she was pregnant in order for him to marry her before he left to go over seas. So, when Sheffield came to her and offered for a free adoption, she thought it was a gift from God and agreed. Mac would know in a day or so. Her 'friends' had arranged for a DNA test without the Admiral knowing. Her 'friends' even managed to get a DNA sample from both Francesca and Marcela._

Hearing the knock on the door Mac turned back to the desk as she called them to enter. Grabbing the file she had the MP's follow her out telling them they were here to arrest an officer on suspicion of embezzlement and treason.

They walked to Amanda's office. Mac entered without knocking surprising not only Amanda but Harriet and Bud who were in there talking about Amanda's boyfriend. She had told them both who he was asking them to keep it quiet for now. That he had made captain six months ago. That he had a group of good men, or boys, depending how you saw them, that he was in charge of. How proud she was of him. How very much in love they were.

They all came to attention as soon as they realized who it was that walked in. Looking at Amanda with a blank expression not giving her true feelings away, Mac began without so much as a glance to the Roberts, "Lieutenant Commander Amanda Mae Smith, you are under arrest for embezzlement and treason against the United States of America, Gunnery Sergeant Miller, please read the Commander's rights to her. Then escort her to the brig." Turning around to face the Robert's, Mac stated, "Lieutenant Commander Roberts, Lieutenant Sims, I believe you have your own work to do. If not, I'm sure I can find you something to occupy your time."

"Aye, aye, Ma'am!" They answered, and then headed back to their desks.

"Colonel, you can't be serious! This is a load of bull!" Amanda could not believe what was happening.

Turning back to face Amanda, Mac replied with a steely cold voice, "Yes, Commander, I do believe it. If I were you, who thankfully I am not, I would keep my mouth shut until your lawyer sees you." Looking at the MP's, she addressed them, "Take her out of my sight!" Then marched back to the Admiral's office while telling Tiner not to disturb her unless it was an emergency. She now had to prepare for the call to the Admiral and give him the news.


	7. Chapter 7

**Admiral's Office**

Mac had steeled her feelings before placing the call to the Admiral. "This had better be good, Colonel, or heads will roll!"

"Yes, Sir, I'm calling to inform you that I had Lieutenant Commander Smith arrested for embezzlement and treason this morning."

She waited, but not for long, for his out burst. "WHAT!! IS THIS SOME KIND OF JOKE, COLONEL? BECAUSE IF IT IS, YOU'RE IN THE WORST TROUBLE YOU HAVE EVER BEEN IN!"

"No, Sir, it's not a joke." Mac replied coldly.

"I see. In that case you can expect me in a day or so. Oh, and Colonel, you then can tell me why the HELL you did this!" He told her slamming the phone down.

_'Oh, uncle Matt, I could really use your strength and support right now. Maybe when this is all over and __if __I'm not in Leavenworth, or dead, I'll request a transfer. By then I'll bet they would be all too happy to see me gone. Even Iceland is looking pretty good right about now.'_

Her cell phone interrupted her depressing thoughts. "Colonel MacKenzie speaking!"

"Sarah, darling, how are you?" her 'friend' asked.

"So, you've heard Sheffield had me arrest Amanda? What now?"

"Yes, dear, how dreadful, but we knew this was going to happen. That isn't why I called you though."

"You've gotten the results back."

"Yes, it seems that 99.99 percent that you are their daughter. They did the test three times. All three times they came up with the same results. I'm sorry you have to go through all this alone. Maybe when this is all over you can come back here for a visit. Mr. Steed and I did have a lovely time with you." Mac had teased them one day by calling them Mr. Steed & Mrs. Peel from the old TV series she used to watch as a kid. "If you need anything at all, be sure to call me on the secure cell phone we gave you. We will call very soon to make arrangements for your 'disappearance'. Take care, Sarah, I'll be in touch."

Closing her phone as she fell into the Admiral's chair in shock. _'How_ _could he! __Da__mn you Sheffield! I'll get you for this!' _Hearing a knock on the door, she yelled, "Enter!"

She should have known it would be Singer. It took longer than Mac expected for Singer to show her face. "What can I do for you Lieutenant?"

"Ma'am, I was wondering who would be prosecuting the Commander?"

"That would be me Lieutenant. Anything else?"

"In that case, I want to sit second chair?" She boldly stated.

"That will be up to the Admiral."

"Yes, Ma'am!"

"If that's all, you're dismissed."

Once Singer left Mac asked Tiner where the Admiral kept his aspirin. This was going to be a long day and it was only 1030 hours.

**1100 HRS**

**Break room**

Stepping into the break room for a cup of coffee Mac encountered Harriet and Bud. Smiling, she asked, "Harriet, I have a gift for little AJ. I was hoping I could drop it off tonight."

Harriet not very happy with Mac at the moment, said, "Colonel, I believe it would be best if you just gave it to me now."

Stunned by the formal why Harriet addressed her, Mac replied, "I was looking forward to spending sometime with my godson."

"Well, you should have thought of that before you filed charges against the Commander." Harriet was so very disappointed with Mac. She had always looked up to her, but now, after this, well she was just so disheartened. "Right now I don't even want you to be around him. And as far as I'm concerned, we are no longer friends. Just co-works, so you will address me and Bud by our titles." Standing at attention, she asked, "Permission to be dismissed, Colonel."

Mac could only nod her reply. She was shocked by Harriet's outburst. Fortunately, her 'friends' helped her to control her facial reactions. Looking into the bullpen Mac saw that everyone was staring. She commanded, "Get back to work!"

They all jumped going back to what they had been doing. She could hear a few of them mumble, calling her Scrooge. _'If they only knew!'_

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**


	8. Chapter 8

**22****30**** Hours**

**Monday**

**December 31, 2001**

**Chegwidden's Residence**

AJ had invited Harm, Amanda, who was in his custody, Bud and Harriet to a small gathering for New Years Eve. Marcela and Francesca were there as well. They had come back with AJ on his return from Italy to help and support Amanda.

He had also invited Captain Tom Boone who was on leave from the Patrick Henry. He became the new Captain after September eleventh. He was there to let Harm know that he was being sent to Pensacola for a twelve week training course. Harm was going to be the new CAG and would have to leave beginning of the new year. Harm was thrilled but didn't want to leave Amanda. He wanted to help but she told him she would be fine. That her boyfriend would be there soon.

Harriet had been watching Mrs. Preitti as she gazed out the window. When she saw the tears in her eyes Harriet went over thinking she was worried about Amanda. "Mrs. Preitti, don't worry. I'm sure between the Admiral and Bud they will clear Amanda's name."

Turning to face Harriet and seeing everyone looking at them, Marcela replied, "Please, call me Marcela and I know Alberto and the Commander will solve this. That is not why I'm upset." Seeking out AJ's eyes asking him to explain.

AJ stood up saying, "If everyone will claim a seat, I'll be right back." He walked to his office opening his safe pulling a photo album from it. AJ sat on the love seat with Marcela where they all saw that it was a baby book but assumed it was of Francesca's. Seeing what they were thinking he squeezed Marcela's hand before correcting them.

"No, this isn't Francesca's baby book," he then gazed into his daughters eyes, explaining to her, "We had wanted to tell you, but it was a… difficult… painful time." He opened the page with the first picture. It was of two tiny babies. Then turned the page pulling out a picture. It was taken of them at Christmas time just before their third birthday. One happy as could be the other crying.

After staring at it for a few minutes, AJ pulled it out to pass it around for them to see. "Those are Sera, the crying one, and Diane, the happy one. They were born December thirty-first nineteen sixty-seven. They would have been thirty five today if…"

Marcela gently grabbed his arm in reassurance. She had long ago forgiven him for what happened. Smiling sadly down at her, he continued, "At this time I was stationed out in Texas. The Christmas picture was taken a few days before they died. In it you can see that Sera was very upset at the color of her dress. She wanted to wear the velvet green one that Diane had instead of the navy blue one." Laughing fondly at the memory, AJ went on, "Sera was an amazing kid for an almost three year old. Nothing seemed to scare her. She was adventurous, protective of Diane, courageous and loving. If Sera were alive today I believe she would have been the first female SeAL," Grinning with fatherly pride, he commented, "Well, I could be a little bias. Sera always wanted to be with me and Diane would want to stay with Marcela. As you can imagine Diane was just like Marcela and Sera was very much like me. They both learned things very quickly. Diane could say her name, but when Sera said her name it sounded like Sarah. She would get so mad when she messed up but kept trying, never gave up." He said, fondly smiling at the memory.

Marcela laughed, "Yes, Alberto, she was exactly like you even your temper."

Everyone laughed. Frowning at them, he continued. "Yes, well, as I was saying. Diane was the quiet one. Very shy, timid, but still loving and as protective of Sera as Sera was of her. When they were babies and they were separated from each other they fuss and threw fits until they were together again but as they grew older they started to do more things separately. About a week before they died Sera started crying for what seemed for hours without any reason it seemed. She would have terrible nightmares that kept her and us up most of the night. Of course being new parents we kept asking the doctors what to do."

"I had returned from that last mission that involved Osborn. Stopping on the way to inform the families of their loss of the men that had been killed." Stopping to think, he frowned telling them, "You know what. Sheffield's older brother was one of those that had died. I forgot that he was Mike's brother. I wonder why he hasn't ever mentioned it." Shaking his head, he returned to what he had been talking about. "At the time Marcela was five months pregnant with Francesca and very tired as you can imagine so after another sleepless night I decided to take my baby girls out for a drive."

Getting up to stand in front of the window he scanned the scenery as his mind took him back to that horrible day. AJ crossed his arms over his chest trying to contain the overwhelming guilt and sadness he still felt. "It was a beautiful warm day for December so I decided to head out to the lake that was in this near by park and then let them play in the sand. The girls were asleep when I pulled into the local stop-n-go store for some coffee. I left them in the car with the windows cracked and locked the doors. Back then you didn't have to worry too much about people abducting children but I didn't want to take any chances. The owner of the store was an old high school friend of mine and would always have my coffee ready for me along with the daily paper as soon as he saw me pull up. This day he wasn't there. He had apparently taken a week off which was surprising since he never did before. Some other guy was there but he still had my coffee and paper ready for me. I should have realized something was wrong then but lack of sleep and just wanting to get back to the car as fast as I could I paid and left."

"Soon I pulled the car in front of the lake then started reading the paper while drinking my coffee. The next thing I know someone is reviving me giving me CPR and I'm all wet. They had pulled me from the car that was in the lake. All I could see of it was the tail lights. I asked about my baby girls but was told that their seat belts were unfastened and they must have floated out and drowned."

Harriet gasped, "Oh, God! That must have been awful for you both."

Turning away from the window to face Harriet and the rest, AJ replied, "Yes, Harriet, it was. I blamed myself and so did Marcela. She left me soon after the funerals. I didn't blame her. It was my fault that I didn't properly fasten them correctly."

As AJ sat back next to Marcela, Harm asked, "Sir, why did you say 'you should have known something was wrong'?"

"Because, Commander, it turned out that I was drugged. It was in the coffee I had purchased at the store. My friend, Bruce, the owner, was murdered. They found his body later that day in the back of the store. Police said it was a robbery gone badly. Also, the brakes in the car were tampered with even the emergency brakes. Turned out someone was trying to kill me but we never found out who it was."

Marcela then turned to Harriet, "That is why I was upset. Losing them still hurts but I stopped blaming Alberto years ago." Facing AJ again she placed a kiss on his lips. They were getting back together but not rushing into anything.

"No wonder mama always lit two candles on New Years Eve." Amanda commented.

"Yes, Adel loved both of them very much. She would bring you by for a visit everyday. The three of you played well together even though they were a year older than you." Grinning, AJ said, "I recall that Sera always seemed to be in charge of you girls. Making sure you played what she wanted." Soon AJ realized the time and started the count down for the New Year. Everyone there hoped that the New Year would only get better.

Meanwhile, at the same time, Mac was visiting the Wall asking for help from Harm Sr. "I know you don't know me, Sir, but I could use all the help I can get. I'm hoping this will be over very soon and tell Harm how I feel. I know he doesn't love me, but maybe after this is all over we can still be friends. I could really use my friends. Well, they're more like family to me." Knowing it was the New Year now; she wished a happy one to him and then left for home.


	9. Chapter 9

**Three Months Later**

**1****7****15**** HRS**

**W****ednesday**

**April 10, 2002**

**Outside Court Room 3**

The Admiral, Harm, and Bud were watching Mac walk away. Harm had been fortunate to have finished his training a few days ago to come and help with the trial. "I can't believe the Colonel made so many mistakes. It's like she was doing it on purpose in order to lose the case." Stated Bud. "And Singer giving those papers to us by mistake. Can't blame the Colonel for removing Singer as second chair after that foul up."

"You're right, Bud, that's why I know she's trying to set us up. Trying to sandbag us." Harm angrily replied. "Mac has something up her sleeves, I guarantee it." Glancing at the others, Harm told them, "Mark my words! The Colonel is up to no good!" He stormed off heading out to McMurphy's to get drunk. He was so angry at Mac but still so much in love with her. That's what really frustrated him. That and it seemed as if Mac was out to get Amanda especially when she found out who her fiancé was.

The Captain was able to come home from Iraq when he found out what was going on. He had proposed to Amanda the very moment he saw her. At first she wouldn't accept his proposal but he eventually convinced her to when she realized that he would not give up no matter what happened.

**2230 HRS**

**Mac's Apartment**

Having stopped at the local wine and spirits store to pick up her favorite bottle of vodka. The one she use to favor in her drinking days with Chris. She didn't care what happened to herself anymore. Didn't want to deal with the pain or loneliness anymore. Didn't want to see the angry look in Harm's eyes. The pain she saw there or the hateful glances everyone gave her. Mac just wanted to crawl into a dark hole where no one could ever find her and where she could never hurt anyone she cared about ever again. Mac tried not to cry as she recalled what she over heard this morning while walking to the break room.

**Flashback: **

As she neared the break room to refill her coffee Mac heard voices. She stopped to listen to what they were saying. She heard the Admiral asking how Harm's training had gone. Then Harriet asked a question and Mac was surprised by what the Admiral said.

"Sir, I hope you don't mind my asking, but you seemed upset yesterday after you received a phone call. I hope everything is okay."

Exhaling slowly, AJ informed Bud, Harriet and Harm, "The phone call I received was from someone disguising their voice."

"You're kidding!" Bud blurted out. "Sorry, Sir."

Kindly smiling at him, AJ said, "That's alright, Commander, I was shocked too. He, and I'm only guessing it was a he, had an incredible tale to tell me. He claimed to know that my twin daughters did not drown. That they were taken from the car before it was pushed into the lake. He said that there was a hit on my life. That the person hired to kill me couldn't kill kids so gave them to the man that hired him. The guy supposedly sold them in the black mark. That the one daughter, Diane, was killed a few years ago and that the other one works for JAG but would not say doing what, where, or who she is."

"Do you believe it?" Harm inquired, thinking how odd that his Academy sweetheart Diane had the same name and had also died a few years ago.

"I don't know? The realistic part of me knows this can't be true. But the hopeful part prays that it is. I'm going to have Webb look into it when this mess with Amanda is over."

"Wow, Sir, can you imagine! Maybe you already know her and she knows you but didn't know who she really was! You could be passing her in the halls or elevators everyday!" Bud commented enthusiastically

Harm snickered, "Let's hope your daughter isn't Singer."

"Good God, Rabb, don't kid about that. The way my luck is going she could turn out to be the Colonel." He said, as he walked out almost running into Mac.

The expression on Mac's face made Harm want to pull her into his arms. She looked as if her whole world just came to an end. But he couldn't get over the fact that she seemed to be enjoying prosecuting Amanda. He was extremely pleased not to be partnered with her anymore.

"Pardon me." Mac coldly said, as she moved around them to refill her cup.

**End of Flashback: **

Hearing a knock on her door Mac wondered who it could be this late at night. Going to the door after she hid the bottle Mac peeked into the eye hole and on seeing who it was, she thought, _'I wondered how long it would take him to confront me. If I could have asked the next question it would have given Harm a clue as to what was going on. But no, HE had to show up in court! It's a good thing I still have my uniform on with the surveillance camera.' _Opening the door she asked him what he wanted.

"Aren't you going to let me in, Colonel?" Sheffield asked as he barged in passed Mac with out waiting for a reply. Taking a good look around making sure they were alone. He turned glaring at Mac, as he stated, "Colonel, I wasn't happy with how you handled yourself in court today. You made mistakes that even Roberts would not have done and he's a fumbling idiot!"

Mac closed her door but didn't move from it. She was fuming on the inside but kept a cool, calm and controlled appearance. '_If he only knew__ the Bud Roberts I know! His act of a fumbling idiot had won him many cases."_

Sheffield advanced on Mac with a raised finger pointing in her face. She stood her ground hoping he'd strike her so she could beat the crap out of him. But he stopped as he saw the look in her eyes, saying, "I'm warning you, Colonel, one more mistake and your mother will not be the only one to have an unfortunate accident." Reaching for the door knob he pulled it open bidding her goodnight.

Mac slammed the door shut wishing she could strangle the SOB with her bare hands. Going to her bathroom she took a quick shower. She decided to forgo pajamas and only put on her satin robe. Then heading to the living room Mac sat on the couch opening her bottle only to stare at it for a long while before she started to drink glass after glass.

Hours later someone was pounding on her door. Staggering up from the couch she threw the door open to reveal Harm. Seductively grinning at him, she dragged him in shutting and locking the door. Turning to face him, she purred, "So, Commander, what brings you here? Come to yell at me," sauntering over to him as she slid her hands up his chest, "Or did you want something else?" She then moved one hand up his neck pulling his mouth down on hers kissing the daylights out of Harm. Her other hand skimmed down the front of his jeans where she hungrily caressed his fast growing erection.

Harm's mind was shot. He had gone home to change then called a cab to take him to the bar. He wanted to get wasted but wasn't going to be an idiot and drive home. He had been there awhile getting himself worked up over the way Mac was acting. He soon had left having the taxi bring him here. He wanted answers, but now, all he wanted, or could think of was taking Mac into the bedroom. Harm kissed and fondle Mac as he walked her back-wards to her bedroom. On the way they helped remove each others clothing then tumbled onto the bed where they showed each other physically how they feel for each the other. There were no words spoken and come morning Harm would think it was all a dream. They both soon past out in each others arms.

Mac's cell phone, the one here 'friends' had given her, woke her up an hour later. She was horrified to realize that it wasn't a dream. She had fallen off the wagon again and Harm was there to see it, again. Not only that but they had made love and she barely remember it.

_'Damn it!'_ She thought as she raced to get the phone before it woke Harm up. "Hello, Sarah, we are on are way." Pausing for a moment, Mrs. Peel explained, "We have all the evidence we need for an indictment against Mr. Sheffield. But as you are aware there are still some men out there who he could order to get at you and it will take time to find them all. It's time for you to 'disappear' my dear. Pack your most treasured items so it appears that you ran. I am sorry we have to do it this way, but in order to protect you from any unfortunate incidents we need to take you to a safe house with the others. "

Interrupting Mrs. Peel, Mac told her what had transpired here, feeling ashamed and embarrassed. Mrs. Peel informed Mac that she would have Mr. Steed and the others come and take Harm home. Mac then went into the bedroom and struggled getting Harm dressed without waking him.

Staring at Harm, she whispered, "I love you Harm. I always will." Turning back to her packing she finished dressing.

**TBC?**


	10. Chapter 10

**Thursday**

**0910 HRS**

**April 11, 2002**

**Court Room 3**

Admiral Morris was steaming mad. The Colonel had as of yet to appear in court. "Admiral, do you have any idea where Colonel MacKenzie is?"

Standing up, AJ answered, "No, but will find out and you can be sure when I do, she will have a lot of explaining to do." Sighing in frustration, Admiral Morris reconvened for tomorrow morning.

Gathering his files, the Admiral order Harm to go to Mac's apartment to see if she was still there. Harm had been very happy that court was reconvened. His drinking binge last night had given him quite a boulder sized headache. And the dream he had was so vivid.

When Harm arrived he knocked several times before he tried the door knob. Finding it unlocked he entered. He called her name as he searched the kitchen. Still not receiving an answer he walked into the bedroom to find clothes thrown everywhere. As he took a closer look around the apartment he realized that all her photos were missing as well as her fossil collection. He then knew she had left. Going over to the fireplace he noticed the envelope on the mantle that was addressed to the Admiral.

Going back to JAG he knocked on the Admiral's door. Getting a gruff 'enter' Harm came to attention. "At ease, Commander, tell me," AJ asked, as titled his to look behind Harm, "Where is the Colonel?"

Taking a deep breath, "Sir, when I arrived at Ma… the Colonel's apartment I knocked and waited for awhile…"

Getting frustrated with Harm, along with everything else, he commanded, "Please get to the point, Commander."

"Yes, Sir, I open the door to find she wasn't there and most of her clothes were gone as well as all her pictures. I then found this on the mantle." Handing AJ the envelope.

Sitting down as he put his reading glasses on, AJ read it out loud.

**D****ear**** Admiral,**

**I'm sorry to be taking off like this but it is what I need to do to keep safe. I have been getting threatened by someone. I will not tell you who it is. If you don't know then you will be safe. I can tell you this though. The allegations against Amanda have been falsified by the person who has been threatening me. As you could tell by the way I handle the case, I was dragging my feet or doing things to get it thrown out that last few weeks. But with Singer as second chair I couldn't let her know what I was trying to do. I had to do something to get rid of her so I had her 'mess up' by giving her the wrong document to give to you. It worked but I felt awful doing that. Please don't punish her for that. I think getting her kicked off as second chair was punishment enough. **

**There is so much I want to say to you but I can't. I'm not even supposed to write this letter but I could not leave without letting you know what was going on. I have been getting information on someone that is connected to the military that has done some horrible things. One of those things I found out was done to you. This person took your baby girls from you.**

AJ's shocked eyes jumped to Harm's. "How did she know about them? None of you told anyone, I know that, so how did she find out?"

"I don't know, Sir, maybe through her investigating this person she found out."

Going back to reading the letter, AJ continued.

**It was a shock for me to find out. It also hurt me to hear your comment about not wanting me to be your daughter. **

**Well, Sir, I guess I am going to be the one to disappoint you, but who ever called you about what happened to them is true. You see when my uncle died it wasn't a heart attack that killed him, well it was, but he was murdered by the person threatening me. I was suppose to call that day at a certain time but failed to do so. He then had him killed and I then was given another dead line but I was waiting to hear from the doctor at the hospital about my uncle and loss track of time. **

**I can hear Harm now! Laughing that I, the human time piece, lost track of time!**

Harm gave a little smile at hearing that.

**Anyway, as I was saying, while waiting I received another call informing me my mother had died from a freak accident. Then had another from the person threatening me, who I'll call Fred, for now.**

**I then arranged for some help. I knew I could never do what 'Fred' wanted so I enlisted help from my 'friends'. That I've been calling Mr. Steed and Mrs. Peel. Mrs. Peel arranged for me to come out to see her and help me to act as cold and indifferent in front of every one at JAG. It wasn't easy for me to do or say the things I did in and out of court, but I had to be convincing.**

**A week later I received letters from both my 'uncle' and 'mom'. In them they both basically said the same things. That they had always loved me and always would. They also told me a story that up until I received the DNA proof, from Mrs. Peel, I didn't believe. **

**They said that, when I was almost three years old, a man by the name of 'Fred' came to my 'mom' asking if she knew anyone wanting a three year old girl to adopt. That she was a twin but the other girl was adopted by another family who could only take the one. They were the Shonke's. They kept her name as Diane. Yes, it was Harm's Academy sweetheart. **

**My 'mother' jumped at the chance. She had told my 'dad' that she was pregnant before he left for over seas so that he would marry her. He soon left and was coming back after being gone for two years. Oh, he came back in between but my mom said she always told him I was either at my grandmothers', or uncles', house so he would not catch on that she had lied. She told me he didn't really seem to care where I was.**

**They changed the birth date on the birth certificate so it said the baby was a year younger than she really was as well as the parent's names. Yes, Sir, that little girl was Sera, who is me. Don't worry. I know you want nothing to do with me. When, if I come back alive, I'll be asking for a transfer so you will not have to see or admit who I really am. No one would want me with my history. Can't say that I blame them.**

**You know it's funny, I always looked at you as a father, and here to come and find out, you are. I just wish things were different.**

**Could you do me one favor though? Would you tell Harm how much I love him. He may never feel the same way, but I'll never will stop being in love with him.**

**Sincerely,**

**Sarah**

**TBC?**


	11. Chapter 11

AJ placed his glasses on the desk as he ran his hand over his head. Harm had his head in both of his hands. They were both quietly contemplating what Mac had written.

Sitting back up a few minutes later, Harm asked, "Sir, do you really think Mac's? That's she's… I'm mean, it seems so far fetched." Jumping to his feet, Harm told him, "I need to find her. She needs my help."

"Commander Rabb!" AJ bellowed, trying to get Harm to calm down. Once Harm came to attention, AJ sighed as he said, "At ease. I know you want to go and help Se… Sa… Mac," AJ wasn't sure what to call her any more. "But we need to get more information. I'll get a hold of Webb. In the meantime, I'll have to list the Colonel as AWOL. Something tells me that this Mrs. Peel is none other then Mrs. Webb."

As Harm turned to leave, AJ told him, "Oh, Harm, don't say anything about this to anyone. We have to figure all this out."

Nodding his head Harm headed out to go home to think. Mac said she loved him! That thought had him standing still in the middle of the bullpen with a silly grin on his face. Harriet came up to him, "Sir, are you okay?" Still grinning like a fool in love, he said, "Yes, Harriet, I couldn't be better." Then proceeded to hug her saying, "She loves me!" Then left.

"Honey, is Commander Rabb okay?"

"I don't know, Buddy, but he seemed happy and, well, you heard what he said. I just want to know who the 'she' is."

**Later that Evening**

**Admiral's Office**

Harm stood waiting for the Admiral to finish his call. All day the only thing Harm could think of was the dream he had last night. While at home he had taken a shower even though he had taken one this morning but it was all a blur. Luckily for Harm he could do his morning routine in his sleep. Taking that second shower Harm noticed the mark near his left nipple. It looked like someone had bit him. Turning around so his back was to the mirror he saw the scratches that were there. That's when Harm realized it hadn't been a dream. He had made love to Mac. Then he recalled seeing the bottle on Mac's coffee table in his dream. She was drinking again. _'Oh Mac! I'll get you through this! I promise!' _Seeing the Admiral set the phone down Harm came back to the present.

"I talked to Webb earlier." AJ sat down saying, sounding extremely pissed. "He claims that he hasn't spoken to Mac for months. That he's still not out of the dog house with Hardy. If she is, or was, working on something for the CIA he wouldn't know. And if he did he couldn't tell us anyway."

Taking a set as well, Harm commented sarcastically, "Of course not! He never does!"

Sighing, AJ informed Harm, "Well, as for now, we have to keep acting the same. If we start changing how we act, or talk about Mac, this person will know something is up." Smiling, he added, "On a bright note, since the Colonel went AWOL, Amanda's case will be retried. This will give us more time to work on it." Being able to read Harm so well, AJ raised his hand to stop him from speaking, "I know what you're going to say and it's out of the question Harm."

Harm was still going to plead his case. "But, Sir, I need to be there for Mac. She's having a hard time with all this." AJ gave him an expression that meant he wanted to know what Harm knew. Inhaling deeply and fidgeting like teenage boy getting caught fooling around with a girl, Harm slowly exhaled saying, "Last night after getting home I called a taxi and had it take me to McMurphy's where I proceeded to drink myself into a stupor. I then had another taxi take me to Mac's." Now Harm was sweating. He saw the glint in AJ's eyes and it made him nervous. "When I arrived she practically dragged me in seducing me. I… ah… I didn't remember this until this evening. At first I thought it was a night… a dream. What I recalled was seeing the half empty bottle of vodka on her coffee table."

Rubbing his hand over his head, AJ swore, "Damn!"

"I know, Sir, I thought the same thing."

When AJ glanced back at Harm he could tell there was more. "Out with it Rabb! What else happened?" Then it dawned on him. He jumped up from his seat placing his hands on top of his desk as he leaned over it. "Did you take advantage of her, Mister Rabb?"

Standing at attention, Harm shooked his head, "No, Sir, I mean Mac was all over me." Seeing the firer in AJ's eyes, Harm back peddled, "What I'm saying is, we both wanted… Uh… umm… That is to say that we were both drunk and not thinking clearly. Not that we both wanted to stop… Uh… I mean…" Harm stopped when he saw the Admiral bent over his desk laughing.

Watching Harm as he stumble over himself trying to explain what happened was too much for AJ after everything that had been going on. He started laughing hysterically to the point that tears were running down his face. Finally settling down, AJ said, "Harm, I'm not angry. You two are adults. I would like to say one thing to you about that." Seeing Harm nod, he replied, "It's about damn time!"

Harm's eyes grew as big as saucers. "Sir?"

"Harm, you and Mac have been closer than anyone else I've ever seen. You two love one another. You may not want to admit it to each other, but it's true." Leaning forward, AJ warned him, "But if you hurt her."

"I would never hurt Mac. Not intentionally that is." He replied. Getting back to what he wanted to say, Harm continued, "Sir, the reason I want to go to Mac is to help her with the drinking."

Shaking his head, AJ told him, "Sorry, Harm, I can't. You are schedule to leave for the Patrick Henry in two days. Plus I'm sure this Mr. Steed and Mrs. Peel will help her."

"Then I'll resign my commission." Harm vehemently stated.

"It will not change anything Harm. I have no idea where she is. Webb doesn't even know plus he's conveniently out of the country again."

Throwing his hands in the air, he yelled, "Of course he is!" settling down, he grunted, "Damn spook!"

"Harm, I understand how you feel. Imagine what I'm going through. I asked Webb whether or not he knew if Mac is my daughter Sera and he claimed not to know what I was talking about."

"Do you believe him?"

"He sounded shocked when I told him what had been going on and what Mac wrote. He said he's been in Iraq for the last four months and only came back a week ago. When I tried calling Porter, her maid said she has been away for awhile and wasn't due back anytime soon. She wouldn't tell me where Porter is or give me a telephone number."

"Maybe someone at the CIA knows."

"Sorry, Harm, that phone call I just ended was Hardy telling me that he has no clue about any CIA mission involving Mac. The only thing I told Hardy about was that Mac went AWOL. I'm not sure who we can trust. For now we have to sit back and wait for Mac to contact us."

Not happy hearing that, Harm agreed, asking that if he heard anything about Mac and when Amanda's retrial was to let him know. AJ agreed and told Harm to go home and pack since he had to return to the Patrick Henry.

**TBC**


	12. Chapter 12

**Present Time**

**0300HRS**

**Saturday**

**July 20, 2002**

**Bethesda Naval Hospital**

**Waiting room**

AJ turned away from the window to see Harm staring at him then he saw the doctor approach.

"Are you all her for MacKenzie?"

"Yes, doctor, is she alright?"

"For now she is. Why don't we have a seat?" Once they all sat down the doctor leaned slightly forward as he began, "First let me tell you who I am. I'm Commander Phil Connors and I already know the Admiral's name, but maybe I can get the rest." When that was done, he continued. "The Colonel's head wound has us concerned because she hasn't come around yet. If she wakes in the next twenty-four to forty-eight hours she should have a full recover." Pausing, he said, "If not, or she slips into a coma, then her chances are low but not unlikely. It would be long and difficult for you."

Sitting back, he continued, "And as for the fetus…."

Harm's face flew up from where he had been staring at the floor. "She's pregnant?"

Looking surprised, the doctor, stated, "I just assumed that you knew." Seeing them give a negative shake of their heads, he informed them, "Well, she is three months along according to the sonogram. The fetus is healthy and doing very well."

Pausing again, he wasn't sure what to tell them about the baby. Noticing this the Admiral asked, "Is there something else you want to add, Commander?"

"There is, but I should only talk to the parents of the fetus."

"Well, doctor, I'm the father." Harm stated. He was just as surprised as everyone else appeared to be but ignored them. If there was something wrong with their baby he wanted to know.

Smiling, the doctor handed him the sonogram picture that was in the Colonel's file. "Well, in that case, Commander Rabb, meet your twins."

Harm promptly fell over passing out on the floor. AJ laughed until Marcela reminded him, in front of everyone, that he did the same thing when they found out she was having twins. That shut him up.

Having had some smelling salts handy the doctor helped Harm back in his chair. He made sure Harm didn't have any bumps or that he was having double vision. "Well, now that you seem to be okay, I'll be going." Getting up to leave he turned back to them, saying as he rubbed his eyes, "Sorry, it's been a long day. Summers seem to be the worst time for accidents." They smiled knowingly. "Anyway, right now only family can see her. So, I guess that would only be you Commander."

Standing up now that he wasn't so dizzy from the shock of find out he was going to a father of twins, Harm replied looking at the Admiral, Marcela, Adel and Francesca, "Actually, her parents, Aunt and sister are here."

The doctor's eyebrows rose above his hairline when he heard that. Looking at the Admiral, he asked, "I thought the Colonel was your Chief of Staff?"

Grinning, AJ said, "She is, but she is also my daughter. It's a long story."

By the way he said it the doctor knew not to ask. "Okay, then. You can visit with her for ten minutes then I'm afraid you will have to leave. Visiting hours has been over hours ago. I'll send a nurse out to direct you to the ICU ward."

"That's fine, Commander." AJ responded.

After he left, Harm told AJ that he would go last. Nodding his head AJ and Marcela went in. "Oh, Alberto!" Marcela cried when they saw Mac reaching to hold her hand. "We have one of our babies back."

"Yes, we do and hopefully she will forgive me for what I said."

She glanced up to him, asking, "You do not believe she will?"

Looking at Mac, AJ answered, "I don't know. I hope she will."

When their time was up they both kissed Mac on her forehead saying goodnight and hope that she'd be wake tomorrow. Francesca and Adel came in next.

Soon everyone left for home leaving Harm to visit Mac. Finding a chair and placing it next to the bed. Harm sat down grabbing Mac's hand in his left while placing his right over her belly. "Mac, please wake up. I have so much to tell you. Like did you know you where pregnant? Mrs. Webb," He laughed shaking his head as he said, "Or should I say Mrs. Peel." When he didn't get a reply, he continued, "Mrs. Webb said she wasn't aware that you were pregnant and that she wasn't sure if you knew since she was positive you would have told her. She did say you where sick for awhile but you claimed it was from the alcohol."

Harm leaned his head in close to Mac's and whispered, "Please Sarah. You need to wake up. Show me those beautiful brown eyes I love so much." Laying his head on Mac's chest Harm closed his eyes to pray falling asleep when he finished.

The nurse and doctor came in awhile later. "Doctor should we wake him?"

Smiling at the couple, he told the nurse, "No, leave him be. I don't think he would leave her without a fight anyway." Checking Mac over without waking Harm the doctor had the nurse get a blanket to cover him up. Then headed home where he hoped not to be called in for at least eight hours.


	13. Chapter 13

**0815 HRS**

**Sunday**

**July 21, 2002**

**Bethesda Naval Hospital**

**ICU**

Mac slowly came out of the fog that seemed to surround her. The first thing she was aware of was that there was something heavy on her chest. Opening her eyes, Mac had to blink several times from the harsh light in the room. When her eyes focused she could see what the heavy thing was or in this case who. Bringing her hand up, she gentle caressed Harm's face.

At her touch Harm stirred and then gradually opened his eyes. He stared into her eyes until he came to the realization that she was awake. Sitting up in his seat with a groan, he exclaimed, "You're a wake!"

Smiling, Mac replied, "Yes I am but not so loud. My head feels like a whole platoon of Marines are running through it." Rubbing the side of her head, Mac asked, "What happened? The last thing I remember is shooting Sheffield."

Harm sat there gazing at her for a minute before he answered, "The same time you fired at him he shot you. The force of it threw you back wards hitting your head off the dance floor. Then Webb killed him." Taking her hand in his, he said, "God, Mac, when I saw that I thought I lost you for good."

Mac watched him as tears came to his eyes with one making an escape.

Still holding on to Mac's hand, Harm professed, "You have no idea how much I have been worried about you. How much I love you, Sarah." and then kissed her knuckles.

"Oh, Harm, I love you too!" Placing her free hand on the back of his head, she pulled him towards her for a kiss. Mac soon moaned but not in pleasure. Pulling back, she apologized, "Sorry, but my head is pounding."

"Let me get the nurse. I'll be right back." Harm turned to leave but came back kissing her again. He sheepishly grinned, "Sorry, but I have missed you so much." Then he left the room.

Mac smiled wondering how she got so lucky. She was soon brought out of her musings when the doctor walked in. "Well, Colonel, I'm happy to see that you're awake." Grinning at Harm, he added, "But probably not as happy as the Commander is." Facing Mac again, he said, "I'm Commander Phil Connors, the one who treated you last night. Now that you're awake we will move you to a more private room." Turning back to Harm, he suggested, "Maybe while we're moving the Colonel you could go home and get cleaned up as well as get some breakfast. By the time you're done we should be done." Hearing the Colonel's stomach growl, he grinned saying, "I think after you are settled in the room I'll have the nurse get you some food as well."

**1000**** HRS**

**Sunday**

**July 21, 2002**

**Bethesda Naval Hospital**

**Mac's room**

Pulling out his pen light so he could check her eyes, he said, "Well, Colonel, everything looks good." He saw the look in her eyes and knew what she was about to ask. "Sorry, but you will have to stay here for at least one more day. If it was just your head wound I'd let you go home later this afternoon, maybe, but with the baby…"

Mac's eyes almost jumped out of their sockets. "BABY?! WHAT BABY?!"

Can't aback by her response, the doctor told her, "Your three months pregnant, Colonel, I thought you knew."

Mac sat there in a state of shock. '_Pregnant? __I'm pregnant!?' _Then she thought as she began to smile, _'__Its Harm's! Oh my God! I'm having Harm's baby!' _Looking over at the doctor, she asked, "Does Harm know?"

Cringing, he replied, "Yes, at first I thought they all knew. I also informed them, after the Commander said he was the father, that you are having twins."

Mac's mouth dropped open at that. Harm poked his head in to see if they were down yet. When he saw Mac's face, he commented, "Hey, Jarhead, you might want to close your mouth before flies start landing in there."

"Shut-up, Stickboy, or I'll have to come over there and kick your six."

Harm knew she didn't mean it especially by the huge silly grin that was on her face. He came over and sat down next to her on the bed sliding his arm around her back while Mac's arms circled his waist and laying her head on his shoulder. He asked, "Well, Doc, how's the little mom-to-be doing?"

The doctor had been watching them thinking that he had never seen two people more in love than these two. Grinning, he replied, "She's doing very good considering what happened yesterday. Though her reaction to the news about having twins was better than yours, I must say."

Mac's eye slid to Harm's, as she asked, "And what was the Commanders' reaction to the news?" She was curious but not worried if the doctor's facial expression was anything to go by.

"Well, let's just say, that he almost became a patient himself." Shaking his head in laughter, he said, "He was out cold for a couple of minutes."

Defending himself, Harm stood up crossing his arms across his chest, he replied, "Hey, it's not everyday you receive news that your going to be a father to twins." Hearing Mac giggling, he added, "And I'm not the only father-to-be who has passed out getting the same news. Marcela said that the Admiral did the same thing when he found out that they were having twins." As soon as Harm heard Mac stop laughing he realized his mistake.

Not knowing the whole story but knowing when to leave a room, the doctor said, "If there isn't anything else you need to ask…" Getting a negative, he said, "Then in that case, I'll check on you later this afternoon."

When he left Harm sat in the chair reaching for her hand caressing it as he said, "I'm sorry, Mac, I know that's a touchy subject right now and I shouldn't of said that."

As Mac watched Harm's hand she wondered if the Admiral would want to admit to everyone who she was to him. Tears welled up as she realized that she hoped he would. Glancing up at Harm, she asked, "Do you think the Admiral and Marcela would want to admit to everyone who I am to them? Or even want me as their daughter?"

**TBC**


	14. Chapter 14

Marcela and AJ had walked in to hear this. They came over standing next to Harm who stood up at seeing who it was. Smiling at Mac, Harm said, "I think I'll go get you something to eat, Mac, I know you must be starving by now."

Mac knew he was just saying that so they could be alone, but she wanted him to stay. Grabbing his hand, Mac told him, "Stay, Harm, please."

Harm gazed into Mac's eyes asking if she was sure. When she gave a small smile he sat next to her on the bed grinning his 'Flyboy smile'.

Marcela took the chair Harm vacated. As AJ pulled up another one, Marcela spoke, "We over heard what you said, Ser…" She stopped not knowing what to call her and settled for the name she grew up with. "Sarah and I could not be more than pleased that you are our child." Over come emotionally Marcela had to stop.

AJ stared into Mac's eyes, saying, "Mac, I know the way I treated you and the comment about not wanting you for a daughter hurt. All I can say is I'm sorry. At the time I was angry at you, but it's still no excuse for what I said." AJ looked down at his hands that were clasped between his knees. He was ashamed of his actions. Glancing back up, he continued, "I can only hope and wish you will accept me as your father. I would be proud and honored if you would. If you can't, or won't, please at least accept Marcela as your mother and Francesca as your sister."

Mac sat there as the tears ran down her face. Her uncle had told her that the Admiral would want her as his daughter, but Mac was too afraid to believe. With trembling lips, Mac replied with a small grin, "I think I would be very happy to have you as my parents."

Getting up AJ came around to the other side of Mac's bed to give her a hug. He broke down, as he finally realized that he had his daughter back, at least one of them. "Oh, Sera…" He leaned back as he said that.

Shaking her head, "That's okay if you want to call me that..." She paused, and then said, "But it might take me awhile to answer to that."

AJ's smile got bigger then anyone had every seen before. He pulled her back in for another hug as Harm step back to allow Marcela to join them. Seeing Marcela coming over, Mac reached her other arm out for her to join them.

Harm step back out of the room to allow them some privacy. He was standing there watching then as the gang from JAG and the Captain and Amanda as well as Francesca and Adel came up to him. They also watched the family reunion. Harm turned to face Francesca, Amanda and Adel, "I think there are a few other members of the family missing." Once the three ladies where greeted and hugged by Mac the rest decided to go to the cafeteria. Harm told them that he would be right back. They watched as Harm walk down the hall with a bounce to his steps and grinning like a kid at a candy store.

**1300**** HRS**

**Sunday**

**July 21, 2002**

**Bethesda Naval Hospital**

**Mac's room**

Harm returned to find Mac sound a sleep. Harm set the bag and milkshake on the table that he had picked up from her favorite burger place and started to count to see how long the smell would wake her up.

After ten seconds Mac's nose started to twitch then she frowned as if trying to think. Then her eyes slowly open to see the bag in front of her. Mac practically jumped out of bed to get at the food.

"Gees, Mac, it only took you twenty seconds to wake up. Not bad… for a Marine."

In between bites, she replied while glaring, "Sorry, but I'm starved! The stuff they call food here would better serve as chemical warfare." Seeing the salad Mac handed it over to Harm and grabbed the second burger. Mac wasn't kidding when she told him she was starved. She hadn't been eating very well for the last three months. Most of the time she was getting sick from what she believed to be from the alcohol. Plus getting worked up over this whole mess.

When Harm finished his salad and Mac finished off her Beltway burgers and started on her milkshake, he asked, "How did it go with the Admiral?"

"Okay, I guess." Sighing, she said, "It's going to be weird."

Frowning, he asked, "How so?" Then thought, "Is it because you work for him? And how's that going to work?" Then Harm's eyes grew wide with trepidation, "You're not getting transferred, are you?"

Smiling at Harm, she reassured him, "No… well, yes I am, but it's to the judicial branch of JAG." Gazing at Harm with an expression of amazement, she tried to explain, "What I meant when I said it was going to be weird was that… Well, the Admiral is my father. The one person who I use to wish had been my dad IS my dad." Shaking her head, she sighed again, "They been calling me Sera and I said it was fine, but Harm…" Mac paused, not really sure how to express what she wanted to say.

Understanding what Mac was trying to get across, Harm suggested, "I think what you are trying to say is that for most of your life you only knew two people, Deanna and Joe MacKenzie as your parents, then all of a sudden, you learn the truth. That the man you wished to be your father is indeed your father but he is also the Admiral. A man you have respected and who is your commanding officer for past six to seven years. It's going to be hard to distinguish between the two."

After Harm insightful speech, Mac stared at him in amazement. Smiling over at Harm, she asked, "How did you become so smart?"

Smiling back at her, he replied, "I'm only becoming smart when it comes to you." Leaning over towards Mac, he kissed her very gently on the lips then moved back just enough to say, "I love you.'

With tears swimming in her eyes, Mac whispered, "I love you too, Flyboy."

Sitting back in the bed, Mac said, "I think you're right. It will take me… us awhile to get use to all this." Taking a sip at her chocolate shake, she added, "The Adm…" she grinned then said as a tear slipped out of the corner of her eyes, "AJ… my dad, would go back and forth from calling me Mac, Colonel, Sarah, or Sera. It was difficult for all of us." Staring at her drink, she said, "At one point I asked how this." Mac waved her arm around, "was going to work, if I was still going to be at JAG, if I was going to be charged with AWOL." Looking up, she told him, "Which I should be, but the Admiral…" grinning at that, she continued, "said I wasn't that Mr. Nelson wouldn't hear of it. And that Admiral Morris would be my new CO. I will be starting in two weeks if the doctor releases me by then." Sighing, as she leaned into her pillow closing her eyes, "This has been a very long year."

Seeing that she was tired, Harm took her drink setting it down, saying, "I'll leave so you can get some sleep."

Prying her eyes opening, Mac begged, "Please, Harm, stay with me." She patted the bed as she moved over, "There's plenty of room for the both of us."

"I don't know, Mac, the nurses might frown on that."

Giving him a smile that she knew he couldn't refuse, she said, "They won't say anything. Besides, I've been away from you too long and I don't want to be anymore."

Sliding in next to her, Harm pulled Mac to his chest, whispering, "I don't want to be away from you either. You know we should talk about how this happened." He stated as he placed his hand on her belly.

Weaving her hand through Harm's hair as she gazed into his sky blue eyes, Mac said, "Yes, we should. But I think, or at least I hope, that we would have eventually gotten involved sooner or later, preferably sooner than later. So regardless of how this…" placing her hand over his, "happened, I'm very happy that it did."

Kissing her forehead, he said, "Me too, Sarah, me too." Harm leaned over Mac as he kissed her as if was the first time. "I love you, Sarah, for eternity."

Whispering, Mac replied, "I love you, Harm, for eternity and beyond." They soon drifted off dreaming of the future.

**------------**

**TBC**


	15. Chapter 15

**0900 HRS**

**Sunday**

**August ****25****, 2002**

**Mac's Apartment**

Mac had just hanged up her phone for the fifth time today. Everyone she knew was calling to see how she was. It was nice but she wasn't getting anything accomplished. She had laundry to catch up on and dusting and vacuuming. Not to mention going shopping for food. Mac knew they were just concerned, what with Harm on the Patrick Henry, but he had only been away for three weeks now and she was doing great. Okay, maybe great was a bit of an exaggeration, but she was doing well. So, maybe the nights were lonely and she missed his smile, but they e-mailed every day, sometimes twice a day.

Hearing a knock on her door, Mac put the dust rag down and walked over to the door asking, "Who is it?"

"Ma'am, it's me, Harriet Sims."

Stopping her hand before it touch the knob Mac wasn't sure if she could handle talking to Harriet right now. She had seen Bud and Harriet at the hospital but they didn't say anything to her. Mac was still hurt over what Harriet had said. Finally after another minute Mac opened the door, saying, "Hello, Harriet. What can I do for you?"

Harriet's smile wavered a bit as she replied, "Well, Ma'am, I was hoping we could talk."

Mac stood there looking at Harriet only to realize that she was hurting too and missed her friendship as much as Mac missed it. She also knew that they would be working together again starting tomorrow and would have to work this out. Grinning as she opened her arms wide for a hug, Mac said, "Get in here Harriet." As they hugged, Mac whispered, "I'm so happy to see you." Stepping back and pulling Harriet in as she shut the door, she continued speaking, "And don't even think about apologizing. We both did and said things we regret so let's just forget about all of it." Sticking her hand out, she asked, "Deal?"

Smiling up at Mac Harriet grabbed her hand shaking it, saying, "Deal!"

"Would you like a cup of ice tea? It is de-cafe." Mac asked.

"Oh, yes, Ma'am…" Harriet paused as Mac interrupted her.

"Harriet, you're in my home and we are off duty so please call me either Mac, or Sarah."

"Yes, Ma'am… uh, Mac," She laughed.

Sitting down on the couch with their drinks, Harriet asked, "How are you feeling? Do you need anything? It must be difficult with the Captain at sea." Harm had received his promotion a week ago.

Placing her hand on her growing belly, Mac smiled as she said, "We are doing very well and no, I don't need anything. At least not right now. I will most likely be coming to you for advice with these two, but for right now I think I'm doing an okay job. As for Harm being away, well, it is hard but we did at least get two weeks to spend together." Showing Harriet her engagement ring that was Harm's moms' that had been passed down from Rabb to Rabb, she said, "He asked me the night before he left."

Gushing over the ring, Harriet exclaimed, "It beautiful! How did he propose? Have you two set a date yet?"

"Thank you, I think it's beautiful too." Smiling as she recalled what happened that night, Mac reminisced, "Harm sent me two dozen long stem red roses with the thorns removed along with a note. It said to dress for a romantic evening and to pack bag for a few days. A limo came to pick me up four hours later and brought me to the White House Rose garden where Harm was waiting for me holding a single red rose and dressed in his dress whites." Mac gushed as tears slid down her face, "Oh, Harriet, it was so amazing! As I walked closer to him, he bent down to one knee and said, _'Sarah, you are my love, the air I breathe, the food for my soul, the reason for my being. I can not imagine my life without you.'_ He then reached for my left hand as he asked, _'Sarah, will you do me the honor of becoming my wife, of spending eternity with me?'_ After-wards we went to a bed and breakfast for the night. He then took me to meet his grandmother. She is an amazing woman. I can understand why Harm loves her so much." Wiping her eyes with a tissue, Mac added, "And no, we haven't set a date, but we want to be married before the twins are born. I hope you will help me plan the wedding."

"Oh, that was so romantic! And I'll be happy to help you with anything!" Then changing the subject, Harriet said, "The Admiral told us that you were returning to JAG tomorrow. It will be so good to have you back even though you will not be working with us anymore."

Giving Harriet a smirk, Mac commented, "Well, I don't know about that."

Wondering what the look was for, she asked, "What do you know that I don't?"

Sipping her drink, Mac smiled saying, "The Admiral will inform you formally tomorrow, but I guess I could tell you now…" she paused knowing how Harriet would react.

"Mac! Tell me! Please?" Harriet begged.

Laughing, so pleased just to be spending time with her friend again. "Okay, okay! You are going to be my yeomen slash office clerk. At least I hope you will want to be."

Throwing her arms around Mac, Harriet exclaimed, "Oh yes, Ma'am, I would love to!" Settling back, she asked, "When will I start?"

"I believe it will be tomorrow. I will not be presiding over any cases until next Monday but we will need to get my office set up and organized."

Frowning at the thought of Mac's way of filing, she asked, "Who will do most of the filing?"

Grinning at Harriet and knowing what she was thinking, Mac asked, "What, you don't like the way I file?"

"With all do respect, Ma'am, but your filing system is awful."

Laughing, Mac retorted, "Hey, I can find what I'm looking for!"

"Yes, YOU can, it's the rest of us who can't!" Harriet laughed.

Hearing Mac's stomach growl, Harriet thought of a wonderful idea, "How about I treat you to lunch then we can go shopping at 'Baby R' Us'. You can never start too early buying baby items or at least getting ideas. And we also can go to the bridal shops!"

"That's a wonderful idea, but I'll warn you now, Harriet, I eat a lot more than I ever did before."

Laughing, just because she was so happy, Harriet, replied, "That's okay! I remember those days."

Setting their glasses in the sink they soon left to enjoy the beautiful summer day and their new found friendship.

**1630 HRS**

**Saturday**

**December 7, 2002**

**Navel Academy Chapel**

**Wedding of Amanda Smith**

"Are you sure you're alright, Sarah?" Adel asked for the hundredth time.

Smiling while grinding her teeth, Mac replied, for the hundredth time, "Yes, Aunt Adel, I'm fine. It's only indigestion. It will pass, it always does." Sitting back trying to get into a more comfortable position, which was hard considering the late stage of her pregnancy, Mac's mind wondered over the past five months.

_Things had definitely changed at JAG when Mac returned__ but for the better. Everyone treated her like they always did__ before this whole mess with Sheffield__, e__ven Singer seemed to change__. S__he was being so kind and respectful to her and to __the __others__. Though Harm was a little worried since she changed soon after meeting his brother. They have been dating for the last three months__ now__. Sergei even brought her as his date to Harm's __and __Mac's wedding held in this very place last __Novembe__r.__ They decided to have it then__ even though Mac would be in her third trimester__ because it was the only time everyone could be there__ including Harm._

_It was a beautiful warm fall day __a__n Indian summer, even__ though it was politically incorrect to say, __Mac__ thought. AJ walked her down __the aisle __and Harriet was__ her__ matron of Honor.__ Francesca, Amanda and Chloe were bridesmaids. __Bud was the best man and the Captain and Sergei were the groomsmen. __Being seven months along wasn't too bad though she __loo__ked nine. But she __looked __beautiful that day as all brides do. _

_Mac still hadn't called AJ or Marcela mom and dad yet, but she had planned to for Christmas as part of their present. They have been helping Mac all through her pregnancy. Francesca and Marcela taking pictures of her belly once a month to send to Harm over the internet along with updated doctor reports. They also, with Harm's parents help, found and put the down payment on a f__ive__ bedroom home. Mrs. Webb and Mr. Fawkes, or as Mac affectingly called them, Mr. Steed and Mrs. Peel, helped with the cost of furnishing the home. They informed Harm and Mac as the honorary grandparents it was their __moral obligation__ to ensure their __grand-babies__ had the proper __ambiance. They all had a good laughed at that._

Soon the music started and the groom and best man, who was Harm, and Bud and one of the Captain's brother-in-laws, who were the groomsmen, came out. Then the bridal march started playing. One of the Captain's sisters, who was a bridesmaid, walked gracefully down the aisle. Followed by Harriet, who also was a bridesmaid, then Francesca, the maid-of-honor. She was followed by little AJ who had become a pro as the ring bearer. He was also the ring bearer at Mac's and Harm's wedding as well as some cousins of Harriet's this past summer.

AJ appeared with Amanda on his arm. They walked down and after the obligatory question of who gives the bride away. They all took their seats.

Admiral Turner began with a prayer, and then said, "We are gathered here today to witness the joining of these two in Holly Matrimony. If there is anyone here who objects please speak now or forever hold your peace." That was followed by a loud groan from one of the pews.

**TBC**


	16. Chapter 16

_'__Oh God! Not now!'_ Glancing at Admiral Turner, she gave him a smile as an apology.

AJ leaned over whispering, "Are you alright, Sera? Amanda and the Captain will understand if you and Harm have to leave." Mac had gotten use to AJ, Marcela, Francesca, Amanda and Adel calling her that name by now. It was a very special thing to her. It made her feel like part of the family.

With a tight smile across her face, Mac replied, "I'm fine."

Very soon the ceremony was coming to an end. Admiral Turner, proclaimed, "I now pronounce you man and wife. You may kiss your bride, Captain."

The Captain grinned as he pulled Amanda to-wards him. He kissed her for all he was worth.

As they filed out to form the arch Mac stayed where she was saying she would be fine and to give her a few minutes.

As the Captain and Amanda came out and under the arch they could see one of the Captain's men and Harm at the end. Walking through, Harm called for blades to the wind then announced as they walked by. "Presenting for the first time in public, Captain and Mrs. Victor Galindez." Then he swatted Victor on his six, saying, "Go Navy!" as Victor's man swatted Amanda on her six, saying, "Welcome to the Marines!"

Right after that they heard a scream and Harm dropped his sword as he ran back into the chapel. He found Mac hunched over in agony and what appeared to be a puddle of water under her feet. "Sarah, are you okay?" He asked, crouching down beside her.

Glaring at him, she asked sarcastically, "Does it LOOK like I'm okay?"

Cringing, Harm replied, "No, I guess not." He saw Admiral Turner coming over as well as most of the wedding group.

"Captain Rabb, there is a room with a bed in the back where the Colonel will be more comfortable. I called the paramedics and they will be here shortly."

With Victor's and AJ's help they placed her on the bed. "Harm… I don't... think… the paramedics… will get here… on time. You will have to… deliver… the babies." Mac huffed between breaths.

Panicking, Harm, stuttered, "It's… to… to early. Isn't it?" He figured he'd miss the birth of the twins since he was scheduled to be on the Patrick Henry at the time they were due but never imagined he'd have to help with the deliver.

AJ came over grasping Harm's shoulder as he tried to be optimistic, saying, "Harm, it's a little early but they will be fine. You can do this. I'll help you every step of the way. Between the two of us they will be just fine." At least he hoped they would. "Victor, you sit behind Sera and help support her. Amanda and Francesca, you two grab some towels, string and scissors." AJ then draped a blanket over Mac's legs to help reserve some modesty for her.

Adjusting her dress, or as Mac called it, a kimono, Harm peeked under it. Lifting his head back up Mac saw his eyes were as wide as she had ever seen. Getting scared, she asked, "What's wrong?"

Grinning, as he shooked his head, Harm replied, "Nothing, I see a head."

"Okay, Sera, it's time to push. Harm you keep watch. When you see the head come out let me know."

Soon they heard a tiny little scream not to confuse it with the loud scream coming from the mother. "It's a boy!" Harm exclaimed, with a proud smile on his face.

AJ took the baby and handed him to Marcela to clean up. "Okay, now for part two."

Shortly after there was another tiny cry. "It's a… boy?" Harm said, with some confusion, he thought they were having one of each.

AJ gently grabbed the baby and handed him to Adel, saying, "Yes, Harm, Sera wanted to surprise you."

Mac leaned back against Victor as she smiled tiredly over to him, "Surprise? We're having triplets?" Harm fell back-wards passing out. "Damn it, Harm!" She yelled. Then she screamed as another contraction hit. "What in the hell is taking the paramedics so long!?" Glancing at Admiral Turner, who was standing at the door, Mac grimaced, as she apologized, "Sorry, Sir."

"That is alright, Colonel, I believe you will be forgiven." He replied with an understanding look.

Victor had managed to pull out his handkerchief and was wiping the perspiration off Mac's face as he was whispering encouragements to her.

Seeing that Harm wasn't getting up anytime soon, AJ realized that he'd have to deliver the last one. "Sera, I'm sorry, but it looks like I'm your only choice."

Smiling up at him, Mac replied, while tears ran down her face, "That's okay… Dad."

Grinning him self, as well as getting misty eyed, AJ gruffly said, "Well… let's finish this."

Soon the last little Rabb was born. Harm woke up hearing, "It's a girl!"

Going over to Mac and taking the spot Victor vacated for him, Harm whispered, "I love you, Sarah Rabb! Thank you!" then kissed her on the temple.

"So, what are their names?" asked Adel, as she handed the first born son to them.

"It's a good thing we had two different boys names picked out." Harm joked.

"Let's see," Mac answered, as she looked to the one they where holding, "I believe we decided on Harmon David Rabb the third for our first but will call him David. Our second son will be named," she glanced at AJ before saying, "Mathew Albert."

AJ quit fighting the tears after that announcement. Marcela came over holding little Mathew and hugged AJ with one arm.

Harm then replied, beaming as any new parent does, "As for our little angle, well, her name is Angeline Faith."

Soon the paramedics came saying they were delayed because of a five car pile-up. Harm rode in the ambulance with Mac and the babies while AJ and Marcela followed them in their car. Before Harm left though he asked Bud to give the toast to the happy couple for him since he'd be at the hospital.

**1100 HRS**

**Tuesday**

**December 31,****2002**

**JAG Headquarters**

Admiral Chegwidden hanged up his phone and looked up to the three people in his office grinning. "They're on their way up now."

"Great! Let's get out there!" Exclaimed Mrs. Webb and Tim Fawlks simultaneously .

Walking out to the bullpen telling the staff, "At ease!" AJ then asked, "Harriet, is everything set up in the conference room?"

"Yes, Sir, the cake and food and decorations as well as the birthday gifts are all ready." It was Harriet's idea to have an informal wet down slash birthday party here at JAG on account that Mac didn't drink and Harriet knew that having one in the evening was out of the question with a new born let alone triplets. She would be too tried to attend her own wet down. And since Mac informed everyone that she would acknowledge today as her birthday from now on, Harriet thought a surprise birthday party would be a great way to start.

Tiner came running in from the hall way. Gasping for air, he exclaimed, "They're… in the… elevator… now… Sirs!"

Laughing, Nelson, said, "Take a breath, Petty Officer Tiner!"

"Yes… Sir." He huffed, and then bent over to catch his breath.

**TBC**


	17. Chapter 17

**Here's the final chapter! Hope you all enjoyed it!!!!:)**

**Meanwhile In the elevator **

"I can not believe how big they have gotten, Harm. They are already eleven pounds!" Mac commented, as she watched them as they slept in their carriers that were on the floor.

Smirking at Mac, he replied, "Well, they do take after their mother the way they eat."

Scowling at Harm, Mac slowly stalked over to him sliding her hand up his chest. "Is that so, Flyboy? In that case you can feed them tonight when they get up at two in the morning." She knew he would be up to help feed the trio even though Adel and Gramma Sarah came to stay with them for the next few months to help.

Moving his arms around Mac's waist and pulling her to him, Harm smirked as he replied, "That's okay we will probably be up anyway." Kissing Mac on the corner of her mouth, he reminded her, "We are going to the Admirals tonight for News Year Eve. Remember?"

Mac let her head fall on Harm's chest where she proceeded to bang it. "Ouch!" Harm half laughed half groaned. "You know, Mac, your head could be considered a lethal weapon."

Gazing up Mac couldn't believe how lucky she was. Reading her mind, Harm whispered, "I'm the lucky one." Pulling her face up to his Harm placed a gentle kiss on her lips. "I love you!

"I love you!" Standing back fixing her uniform, she asked, "I just want to know why I had to wear my uniform today? I mean really! I am on maternity leave! So why did I have wear it today?"

Smiling, something Harm seemed to do a lot these days, he said, "Because the Admiral ordered you too, plus," He smirked while adding, "He is your father, so you have to do as he says."

"Not funny, Mr. Rabb, you seem to forget that since we are legally acknowledging that AJ and Marcela are my parents that makes him your father-in-law." She beamed thinking of the gift they had for AJ and Marcela. "I can't wait too surprise them tonight with the papers."

Harm's eyes almost jumped out of their sockets. "I didn't think of that! Good thing I'm the CAG of the Patrick Henry and not working here. I'm not sure if that would have been bad or good."

Hugging him, she said, "Don't worry, Harm, he always thought of you as his son and now you are. Besides, I think with these three, they erase all and any other aggravations that you cause."

Thinking for a minute, he asked, "Does that mean he will stop being angry with me about shooting up the court room ceiling?"

Giggling, Mac shooked her head, "Oh Harm, there is nothing that will erase that!"

Harm hanged his head down pretending to sulk like a child and kicking an invisible rock. Mac laughed at his antics, "You do realize that in about six years one or all of our children will be acting just like that?"

Gazing into her eyes, Harm said, "I like the sound of that."

Not really sure what he meant, she asked, "What? Them sulking?"

Pulling her back to him, he answered, "No, our children."

"Oh…" She stopped only because he kissed her.

At the ding of the elevator door they moved back. Mac grabbed one of the carriers as Harm grabbed the other two as they headed to JAG OPS. Once there Harm let Mac go in first. What she saw brought her to tears. Everyone was standing at attention.

Admiral Morris called for orders, "Lieutenant Colonel Sarah Mackenzie, front and center!"

Mac swung her eyes to Harm and could tell by the gleam in his eyes that he knew all about this. Setting the carrier by Gramma Sarah, Frank and Trish she came over to stand in front of him. Then AJ removed Mac's old insignias and replaced them with silver eagles. Giving her a crisp salute, AJ said, "Congratulations, Colonel!"

Saluting back, she replied, "Thanks you, Sir!"

"Captain, care to do the honors?" Admiral Morris asked, but already knowing the answer.

"Sir, yes, Sir!" Harm replied, as he came over after setting the other two babies next to their sibling.

Grinning up at Harm, Mac whispered, recalling a similar time, "Gently, Navy!"

"Always, Marine!" He whispered back, and then gave her a peck on the check, promising himself to give Mac a proper kiss later.

When everyone had congratulated Mac and then mysteriously disappeared AJ had them follow him into the conference room where upon opening the door there was a loud 'surprise'. Mac looked around to see all her JAG family as well as her new family there. Then she finally read the banner. 'HAPPY BIRTHDAY SERA!' it read. With a tear running down her face Mac could barely get out her thank you.

Harriet came over saying as she gave Mac a hug, "I figured you'd be too tired with the babies for a more formal wet down and since it's your birthday, well I thought it would be okay. You're not upset are you? I know you hate surprises. I…"

Laughing, Mac said, "Harriet! Breath already!" Taking a breath, she continued, "No, I'm not upset. This is wonderful. Thanking you for thinking of it and of me." Smiling, she added, "And you're right. I would be too tried for something more formal." Pulling her back for a hug, she whispered, "Thank you for everything Harriet."

"You're welcome, Ma'am…" she paused correcting herself, "Mac."

Francesca and Marcela pulled Mac over to a table where there were wrapped gifts in happy birthday paper. "What's all this?"

"Why, Sera, they are birthday presents of course." Adel replied.

With a lot of encouragement, Mac finally opened all her gifts. Many of them were gift cards to Beltway Burgers, or to Starbucks, which she was very grateful for. AJ's and Marcela's was two tickets to the Bahamas to use for the next time Harm had leave. They would take care of the triplets for them. Mrs. Webb and Tim Fawlks went together on a nanny service for two years. Amanda, Francesca, Harriet and Singer chipped in for five tickets to an all day spa. Seeing this Mac frowned, asking, "Five?"

Harriet smiled, saying, "Well of course, you can't have an all girls day without your close girlfriends as well as your sister and cousin, now can you?"

Laughing she replied, "I guess not."

**2330 HRS**

**Tuesday**

**December 31, 2002**

**Chegwidden Residence**

Once Mac came back into the living room from putting the babies to sleep in the guest room she took a seat next to Harm. She smiled at Victor and Amanda as she watched them standing next to the fireplace whispering to each other. Victor and Amanda soon joined AJ and Marcela sitting on the couch across from Harm and Mac. They all sat back talking about the past year and what they hoped the New Year would bring.

Looking up at Harm, Mac asked with her eyes if they should give them the gift now. Harm nodded with a smile.

Seeing the silent communication, AJ asked, "What are you two up to?"

Getting up to grab his jacket, Harm pulled out the envelope, then came back over to the couch handing it to AJ.

Wondering what was going on, he asked, "What's this?"

Smiling, Mac replied, "I hope it's something that the two of you would want."

Curious, AJ glanced at Marcela and then tore open the envelope. They read what the papers said. Then they had to reread it a third time because the first two times they were in shock. Glancing up at Harm and Mac, AJ asked if it was real.

"Yes…" Mac looked to AJ then Marcela with tears in her eyes, saying, "Dad, Mom, it's very real. All you need to do is take it to Judge Clark at the family court office and sign it in front of him and then he'll sign it. You will then officially be my parents."

Getting up Marcela came to sit next to her daughter giving her a hug, saying "This is almost as wonderful as the day you were born, Sera!"

Harm was standing up giving AJ a handshake, saying, "Congratulations, Sir!" AJ then pulled Mac up for a hug that lasted several seconds.

Adel came out carrying a birthday cake singing the birthday song along with Trish, Frank and Gramma Sarah. Soon the rest were singing. Francesca was standing with Harriet as Bud was silently filming AJ's and Marcela's reactions from the beginning. They were in on what Harm and Mac had planned for them.

Before blowing out the candles, Mac said, "I can't imagine what to wish for. I already have everything I could ever hope to have. I mean finding family that I never knew about is absolutely amazing." Mac turned to Harm as she went on, "But to share that family with the man I love and three wonderful babies is even more amazing." Glancing at everyone again, the only birthday wish Mac could come up with was, _'I hope my family__ keeps __grow__ing and stays safe__.' _Then she blew all the candles out with one breath.

Soon they were bringing in the New Year. One that would be shared with a family member AJ never thought he'd see again. He could only pray that he'd see Diane in Heaven one day. For now he had Marcela, Francesca, Sera, Harm and the babies as well as Adel, Amanda and Victor and the rest of the JAG crew to share many happy years together.

**THE END!!!!!!**


End file.
